A vehicle cluster receives a controller area network (CAN) signal for an engine RPM supplied from an engine control unit to display the engine RPM. The cluster displays the engine RPM, to which a damping coefficient is applied, based on the supplied CAN signal. Therefore, display responsiveness may be maximized within a range in which the engine RPM does not judder.
However, when a transmission of a vehicle upshifts, the engine RPM suddenly decreases, but a gauge of the cluster does not track the upshift of the transmission due to the damping coefficient applied to prevent the judder of the engine RPM. Therefore, display responsiveness is not optimized.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.